Talk:S I N/@comment-37169043-20181012053714
So, a few things: I just made this account to provide some insights about this Lostbelt and provide grounded speculations and background ''informations. I will say this though, this Lostbelt will have a majority plot revolving around Qin China, I will not speculate anything about Tsukihime, Void, or vampires, etc. ( if you wish to think LB3 will have Tsukihime or Void invovlement, feel free to disagree and continue to speculate). But this is coming from a Chinese individual perspective and I am simply speculating based on what I have learnt during 210 B.C. in Qin China). 1. LB King: There is no doubt that Qin Shi Huang will be involved, but I feel like it could much more likely that he would be synochrized with the Lostbelt Tree itself, or merge with the World Tree. We know the Lostbelt Tree has not been fully grown because Hinako's neglience and lack of care, and Qin Shi Huang can easily discover the potential of the tree and use it as a way to achieve immortality. (In the actual history, In the 6th volume of "Records of the Grand Historian" or "Shiji" by Sima Qian, in 211 B.C, details the discovery of a particular crashed meteorite along with embedded text that took shape "始皇帝死而地分", "the death of First Emperor will split the land." Qin was outraged by such discovery, he ordered anyone who has seen the meteorites along with the text to be executed. For the fear of collapse of his empire, he started to travel across the kingdom doing inspections for a year before his actual death in August of 210 B.C.') If in actual history, His search for immortality led to his downfall, it would extremely interesting to see if he achieve it through merging himself with Lostbelt itself. Creating the hivemind structures. I know the counter argument is that every Lostbelt King has been implmented, and it is a strong case due to Skadi and Ivan, but this is a great introductions to my second point 2. Hinako's Rider: As stated above, LB kings have been featured in the gacha, but i will say something '''bold. Her Rider could be the actual Lostbelt King, (This leads to how Ancient Chinese sees themselves in terms of relationship between man and the Heaven; Chinese Emperor are referred as Son of Heaven and they are carrying out will of Heaven, and If Shi Huang Di obtain immortality, it is much easier to speculate that he has suprassed realm of man, instead he has became join the Heaven as a God). With that, we know Lostbelt also deals with relationshp of Gods and human, Shi Huang Di ascenion from man to God defy the nature relationshp between man and Heaven. Shi Huang Di could appointed someone who can acts as a king on his behalf. And that leads to Hinako's identity and her relationships with this time period, without going in too much details (you can read more about Hinako and Xiang Yu down below). In short, Shi Huang Di ascension as a Heavenly being leaves a power vaccums for a king to carry out the will of Heaven. 3. Saber: The top consensus is that identity of saber is either Gao ChangGong or Di Qing, and I m not going to argue with that. However, I would like to add to potential pool of candidate like Xiang Yu and Qin Shi Huang. Wait, isn't it Xiang Yu a rider and Qin Shi Huang merged with LB Tree? Well, let's break down scenario: 1. Saber remained to be Gao ChangGong or Di Qing because Qin Shi Huang and Xiang Yu (Rider) joined alliance as a unifying forces to expand Chinese influences during that. 2. Xiang Yu (Saber) leads a rebel against Qin Shi Huang and attempt to restablish the correct timeline, even means to go against Hinako and her Rider to creating a bittersweet romance that the last two Lostbelts tend to do with KadocXAna, and OphillaXNapoleon/Sutur 3 Qin Shi Huang (Saber) from another timeline or dimension (much like Musashi) faces against Xiang Yu and Hinako, as well as his monsterous self as a form of LB Tree. (Although this seems like the least likely, but it is kinda funny to make a servant's younger self to fight his older self, since Fate loves this tropes alot). In summary, Qin Shi Huang and Xiang Yu will have a major roles, like I said, I am not going into talk about other potential Chinese servants because it is not confirmed yet, there is no point cry out Lu Bu will be in it, LB3 is the chapter with the few hints and clues for people to work on and predict a possible scenario because its low ranking, meaning the least likely to change in the course of history, unlike LB 6 or 7, where massive speculations can be accepted because unknown quantities, whereas in LB 3, there is a set boundary and limits to one's imaginations. On a side note, personally, I still don't understand why people think is going to have Tsukihime involvement, like I get it, Red Moon, Beauty and stuffs. But hey, if they prove me wrong, i will glad to admit i was a fool, but I am still going to say that there is no correlation between China and Tsukihime whatsoever just based on a name alone. Happy trail, folks